


Thomas Saves Furvilla

by corgibutts_and_dogfaces



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgibutts_and_dogfaces/pseuds/corgibutts_and_dogfaces
Summary: look up furvilla and you'll know what's happenin'//everything will come later, by the way! (tags, chars, etc.)





	Thomas Saves Furvilla

**Author's Note:**

> CUSSING YEA  
> ALSO I'VE BEEN EXPERIMENTING WITH WRITING STYLES SO HERE YA GO!!!

Anthropomorphic animals of all kinds surrounded the streets of Quetzal Palace, celebrating the famous serpent festival. Though there were many regular citizens, there were definitely many police officers lining the streets. A male jackal was apart of the police force, though he was near the back of the crowd, watching for suspicious behavior.

The serpent festival was a once a year event where the citizens of furvilla often visited Quetzal Palace in honor of the Serpent that Quetzal Palace stood on. Sure, it wasn’t wise to build on top of a serpent, but it graciously let them as it had been defeated by Quetzal Palace’s mayor, Ana. Though she had defeated the serpent, she had almost died doing it and spent almost three months in a doctor’s office.

It was a heroic task, indeed.

Back to the present, the serpent festival was still going fast. The jackal looked around and noticed a flash in an alley nearby. He nudged a partner near him and flicked his head in the way of the alley. His partner looked around and nodded. He could go investigate.

He slowly crept in the alley, the dark almost covered the entire area. He was ready to pull out his gun when suddenly, gunshots erupted from the other side. He saw shadows moving before he dived to the nearest cover, pulling out his gun to get ready to shoot.

The jackal rose from his cover quickly and fired a few shots before diving back down. He heard a quiet yelp and decided to make his move. He ran as fast as he could, barely dodging the bullets from the suspected gun holder. He tripped, though, over a warm body and got up as soon as he could, struggling with the, hm, hyena? For a little bit before finally kicking the hyena’s gun away.

 Though, he wasn’t too lucky now.

An explosion sounded behind him and he covered the suspect from the blow, who seemed shocked by this explosion. He didn’t know why, the suspected shooter had to be in this, right?

He shook his head mentally to get rid of the thoughts and pulled the hyena over to handcuff him. He had to get out there quickly, but then he remembered his walkie. “We’ve got a 16-19, I repeat: a 16-19!” He yelled into his walkie,”I need backup, now! 25th and Scaitland Ave! Now!”

 He growled quietly at the hyena, not sure what to do. Well, He needed to wait until his comrades came by, but..

He grabbed his other set of handcuffs and handcuffed the hyena to a nearby pole, before grabbing the hyena’s gun and somehow finding a place for it before he ran off to help his comrades.

“How many people down?” He asked a Dutch Angel Dragon next to him. He recognized this DAD as Valentine, an anthro in the squad before his. “Estimated 20 dead, 50 injured.” Valentine hastily replied, opening his wings. His wings twitched, his breathing steady. “W-what about officers?” The jackal continued his questions, almost shaking. He was mentally calm but his physical body wasn’t going to stay calm in this type of situation, which is odd. Well, he hasn’t been on this big of an assignment since he was only recruited a couple month ago.

“Estimated 3 dead, 6 injured,” Valentine glared at the Jackal before catching sight of a figure trying to undo the hyena’s handcuffs. “Stop right there!” He yelled, running towards the suspect, the jackal soon following. The figure started to run off and turned a corner. “Stop! Stop in the name of the law!” 

Valentine took off into the air, wings flapping violently. The jackal heard a buzz from his walkie and soon some words,”Thomas, I’m going to scout him out. You need to cut him off. He’s heading to another alley to flank you. Get behind cover,”

As soon as the figure turned the alley corner, Thomas dove for cover, getting out his gun. He spoke into his walkie very quietly,”How did you know-?” As Valentine replied, Thomas could practically hear his glare in his voice,”I’ve dealt with many crimes before, you think they’re going to run off, so you follow them,” He continued, quieter this time,”But they find a way to come up behind you and attack you-Watch out!”

Thomas shrieked as a bullet grazed his leg. He shot his gun once before the suspect went down with a yell, but not before the figure shot Thomas’ ankle. Thomas bit his lip as hard as he could, pulling himself to cover. He drew some blood from his lips but was successful in not making a peep.

“I see recruits on the way, Hold on for a little longer Thomas!” Valentine’s voice shot throughout the walkie,”We’ve got an officer down, people! Officer down!”

Thomas’ breathing became a bit ragged as he tried to keep his eyes open. Sure, his injury wasn’t fatal, but it was critical and could permanently injure him. Which meant being released from his job. Which meant getting a worse job. Which meant-

Sirens came into earshot and he sighed in relief, not realizing he was holding his own breath. Good. He’ll be safe for now.

Pawsteps also came into earshot and quickly came into view, but passed him. A paramedic that was lagging with a stretcher behind noticed Thomas moving in the shadows,”Over here!” He yelled and when the other paramedics came into view, they were able to pick Thomas up and carry him to the stretcher, then hauling him to the ambulance.

The male jackal closed his eyes and all he could hear was the ringing in his ears. Darkness enveloped him soon after. 

⌖

“Thomas! I need to see Thomas Jacklia,” A bat-eared fox breathlessly ordered the receptionist. Thomas had just gotten into hospital and his half-sister, Justice, was ready to see him. She was a doctor herself, but worked for another hospital about seven or eight miles from here. The receptionist clacked on the keyboard a bit more before giving Justice her answer,”Room 602, sixth floor.”

“Got it, thank you so much!” She rushed off, the bottom of her dress flapping wildly in the rush. Justice wasn’t that much of a dress-wearer, but every so often she liked to get “girly” and wear one.

She didn’t know if she had enough time for the elevator, so she decided to get all of this scared energy out and take the stairs. It was immediately regretted. She had chosen already and she had to stick with it. Once she had gotten done with the stairs she raced to Thomas’ room, avoiding the doctors streaming from the hallways. She stopped at the right room, reading: 602.

She took a large breath before entering, opening the door to find Thomas alive but with a hanging leg.


End file.
